Revolutionaries
The Revolutionaries are a group of communists who wage guerrilla warfare against the fascists and are constantly harassing them. Overview The revolutionaries stick with Trotsky’s line of thinking, which is communist oriented and follows the ideology of Che Guevara. Trotskyists believe that communist revolutions should be permanent meaning that every country or in the revolutionaries' case, stations, should revolt one after another with support of other like minded individuals creating global communism. This differs from the Stalinism that states all attention should be on one state, which for the Red Line and the USSR is them and them alone. They are “simple communists”, said like this by Comrade Bonsai, meaning they aren't from the Red Line. Their flag (or rag, as described by Artyom) is red with the picture of Che Guevara. Revolutionary bases are places where revolutionaries refuel and get repairs. Little is know about them, aside from the fact that they should not be well-known; thus they are hidden in convenient dead-ends, but they must be at least sparsely populated and well-found for repairs and other stuff. The location of the auxiliary base, Avtozavodskaya (Zamoskvoretskaya Line), right after Paveletskaya, is given in the novel – a not-for-everybody place, because many people fear going to Paveletskaya already. The main base is generally considered to be on the Arbatsko–Pokrovskaya Line, behind the “Baumansky Alliance” stations, on Partizanskaya (Partisans – a fitting name) – another convenient and faraway dead-end, and handy repairs from the leftist Bauman Alliance, as well as a free-ride, make this location the most probable one. In the Novel In the novel, the revolutionaries are a left ideological confederation that trades with the Hansa and with the Reds (for fuel), and are at war with the Fourth Reich. Eventually, Artyom is saved from the Fourth Reich by the Revolutionaries, before he is hanged as punishment for killing one of their officers. The Revolutionaries saved Artyom because some information arrived to them saying the fascists were planning some kind of atrocity, so the Revolutionaries went to stop it. Later, in ''Metro 2034'', Avtozavodska is shown as a Trotskyst station with his own particular uprising history. Sasha and her father were exiled to Kolomenskaya after the communist uprising. They still regularly trade with Sasha and her father, however, as her father brings valuable artifacts from the surface. After Sasha is rescued by Hunter and Homer, they go to the sealed door of Avtozavodska and wait for it to open. When it does, they are confronted by three Trotskysts on a motorized trolley that are swiftly gunned down by Hunter. While stealing their protective suits, Hunter is terrified when he sees that one of the dead men is black, as it reminds him of the Dark Ones. The trio take the motorized trolley and speed through Avtozavodska before the alarm can be raised. It is possible during the Fourth Reich's uprising, the non-Russian survivors at Pushkinskaya, and even at Chekhovskaya managed to escape to the west lines of the Moscow Metro. It's a fact that Comrade Maxim is African and Bonsai, an Asian man. Artyom only gets to know a few persons from this group; he gets to know Comrade Rusakov, Comrade Bonsai, Comrade Maxim, Comrade Fyodor and their dog, called Karatsyupa. Comrade Rusakov is the leader of this squad. Owned Metro Lines The revolutionaries own only a single metro station, the Avtozavodskaya station, which is also their main base. Their base is located between the stations Paveletskaya and Kolomenskaya. Not much is said about their station. To go to Kolomenskaya station from Avtozavodskaya station, one has to go to the surface and then again underground. Trivia * They also call themselves the First International Red Fighting Brigade of the Moscow Metropolitan in the name of Ernesto Che Guevara. * In the book they use the "No pasarán" motto (They will not pass). This popular motto was used under the siege of Madrid during Spanish civil war. * The legend for the revolutionaries seen on the map of the book is a star, which could be associated with the star that Che Guevara ported on his beret. * They might have some contacts with the Red Line, as they receive fuel from them. * They are not encountered during the game, but the Red soldiers at the beginning of Frontline closely resemble the revolutionaries in the novel. * The revolutionaries call each other "Comrades", a common moniker among communists. * The appearance of the revolutionaries may refer to Leon Trotsky's armoured train, in which he traveled through Russia in the Russian civil war (1917-1922). Trotsky's pure presence often turned desperate conflicts into a success for the red troops. Just like the revolutionaries helped Artyom out of the hopeless imprisonment. de:Revolutionärepl:Pierwsza Międzynarodowa Czerwona Brygada Bojowa Metra Moskiewskiego im. Ernesto Che Guevaryru:Первая Интернациональная Бригада имени Че Гевары Category:Factions